Nowadays, circuit boards that can be expanded by a retrofittable second circuit board are often mounted in computer systems, in particular in servers. The second circuit board is inserted in the housing of the computer system parallel to the first circuit board and connected to the first circuit board via a plug connection that establishes a physical and electronic connection between the first and the second circuit board.
The requirements for plug connections used to connect the circuit boards in the computer systems increase along with an increased performance of the computer systems. Both, more data and more power, is to be transmitted by such a plug connection. However, at the same time, the plug connections must be flexibly arrangeable in places suitable for the computer system and the circuit boards must be mountable and dismountable, as required. Despite these requirements, the plug connections are to establish a safe connection that can be connected or released without excessive efforts.